Matches
by Darkness3809
Summary: Draco has become pretty interested in sex. After a few times of messing around he comes up with a business 'Draco Malfoy's Sexual Services' DracoxEveryone. . . Lots of lemons


**This fanfic will have a lot of Draco pairings**

**if you have any suggestions for pairings please tell me.**

**Please R&R.**

**~Darkness3809**

**Ps. SMIRK POWER!**

**P.O.V. DRACO**

I was having one of the most wonderful dreams. I was in a large room with dim lighting. There were others there too. Almost every girl I knew or who went to Hogwarts was there. They were all with me giggling. They each had their turn kissing me and in my dream they were all amazing kissers and the best part was, they were all naked. They would let me touch them in places no conscious girl would ever let you touch. They all wanted me with them. It was the dream of all dreams.

Those waiting whispered my name softly, "_Draco, Draco. . . ._" and the one I was with would moan softly as I kissed her and squeezed her.

"_Draco. . . Draco. . ._"

It was the most amazing dream.

"Draco. . . Draco. . ."

A purr rippled through the back of my throat.

"What the fuck Draco. You just like purred or something." said a voice, more masculine than the voices in my dream.

Shit. That wasn't my dream. That was my stupid roommate, Gregory Goyle. It's not that Goyle isn't um. . . what's the word. . . useful, at times hes just unreliable and just plain dumb. He does have his advantages at times, he will do almost anything I tell him to do which can be very helpful.

"Draco. Wake. Up." Goyle grunted. His voice was so funny. Its was alot lower than any other person I had ever met. It sounded sort of like he was sick and he was forcing out each and every word.

What did he want me awake for? I mean it's Saturday. In translation that means day that me, and most every other person in the world, sleep in and do nothing. Not Goyle though, he's one of those early birds. Urg. I hate that term. I'm not going to use it again. Early Bird sounds like some rainbow colored bird dipped into sparked then set free to sing loudly and annoy everyone else.

"Um, Draco. Uh. . . THERE ARE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFEST!" Goyle yelled. What Pancakes? How stupid does he think I am. There is always pancakes. And I don't even like them.

I just want to go back to my dream. My sweet dream. . .

"_Draco come back to us Draco. . . We weren't done with you yet._" My head filled with giggles and nude bodies.

Something stabbed my eye. They flashed open. Goyle's beefy finger was in front of my face. With speed and precision My hand flew up and grabbed his finger pulling it backwards.

"OW! DRACO! GET OFF!"

I flung him down onto my bed and placed my hands around his fat throat.

"GERUFFF" He gagged out.

I released him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

Goyles face turned red, "I could ask you the same question."

"You poked my eye. Hard." I said smirking. No one could disobey the smirk. It owned you. It was your master.

"Sorry," He mumbled rubbing his throat. "Well Pansy wanted to talk to you about something. She was all hyper and blushing and. . ."

I interrupter him "She wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I said that."

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?"

"You were asleep."

"SO?"

"Sorry Draco."

"You may leave." He walked away frowning. Once he was out of the room I noticed that I was the only one in there. I glanced at the dusty green clock on the wall across from our beds. It was already 11:00. Shit.

I raced to my trunk and pulled out some dark jeans and white shirt. I pull them on instantly. I glanced at my personal mirror-a gift from my parents-and rushed down the stairs to the common room.

Pansy was seated on one of the dark green couches. She was staring at the wall in front of her. Goyle had disappeared, but that didn't bother me. About ten other students were scattered across various chairs in various positions.

I walked over to Pansy. She turned to me the moment my butt hit the cushion. Her eyes were wide, dreamy like. I stared at her clothes a white pleaded skirt, which I had never seen before, and a black shirt that covered half the shirt. One of her bra straps were innocently peaking out from under her shirt.

"Goyle said you wanted to talk to me." I said attempting to swallow the lump forming in the back of my throat. Her skirt was so high up her shirt so loose. She was one of the naked girls in my dream. I wonder if it was how she really looked naked. It wouldn't be hard to find out. . .

"Er, yeah. I told Goyle to get you." She blinked. Her eyes were noticeably moving to my pants.

I urged her to continue.

"So. um. . . what did you want?" I asked.

We both seemed to notices the other Slytherin's staring at us.

"Lets go somewhere more private." I suggested.

"mkay." she mumbled.

We exited the Commons in silence. Our foot steps echoed through the dungeon halls. Together we stepped up the stairway, almost in sinc.

Pansy sure wasn't making this easy on me. She played with the hem of her skirt and pulled at her shirt. Blood was rushing to my cock and it started to stiffen.

I lead Pansy to an empty classroom. She shut the door behind us. With a deep breath she spoke.

"Draco. . . I. . . Draco I like you. Like, _really_ like you. Like, want you in me now, kind of like you." My eyes widened.

"Okay."

"Okay? Whats that supposed to mean?" she rushed looking concerned.

She was so cute when she was worried.

"Like, okay I'll fuck you." I tried not to lunge at her skirt.

She giggled and wandered over to the door and mumbled something. I heard a click and assumed that she locked the doors.

"_Insulato._" I said with a flick of my wand. The room was now sound proof. Nobody could hear us now.

Pansy was in front of me in a flash. She pulled off her shirt so quickly it was obvious that she had been waiting to do that for awhile. Her bra was pink and really lacy I could see the outline off her dark nipples through it. I spun her around and undid the latch. I watched it fall to the floor. I spun her back to face me.

Two beautiful mounds of boobs were before me. They were my toys now. I took them into my hands and squeezed them, Pansy winced.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"No. I just want more." She pounced onto me and we fell to the floor. Not the most comfortable place for sex but whatever at least it was sex.

She kisses me. I kissed her back. Her tongue pushed into my mouth. I gladly accepted it's entry and put mine into her mouth. Our tongues wrestled for a minute before Pansy began to tug at my shirt. I ripped it off.

Her kisses ran down my chest to my pants. She pulled them off with much skill. She threw them across the floor. I was so hard now. He boobs dangled above me. But I wanted more.

I reached under her skirt and went for her panties. My finger pushed against it. They were becoming wet. I hooked a finger around them and pulled them down. Like the bra, they were pink and lacy.

They slid down her smooth legs. I stuck my hand back where it had been and felt for her pussy. I shoved all off my hand into it. Pansy's eyes rolled into her head as she moaned. I pulled out my hand.

I returned to her skirt and pulled it off. Then my boxers were off. She kissed me more.

I rolled her over onto the floor and pushed apart her thighs. I aimed my stiff cock over her pussy.

"Wait Draco I don't want to do this any-" her voice turned into a scream.

I was in her, faster than I probably should have started but whatever. I pulled back and thrusted into her farther. It felt like I was pushing through some barrier.

Shit. There is blood.

Pansy is screaming at me to stop it.

I push into her more.

"Draco it hurts! Stop it!" tears roll down her face.

"I think I'm going to jizz in you now." I said with my sexy voice.

"Draco we aren't using protection or anythi-OH MY GOD DRACO STOP!"

.

.

After ten or so more minutes of blood, tears, and semen, me and Pansy were putting back on our clothes. She had really started to freak out and her face was really red so, I had to stop.

I glanced over at her. She seemed to be having some trouble putting her skirt back on. I stumbled over to her and pulled at it from behind. Pansy spun around and slapped me.

"Haven't you already done enough?" she cried.

"This was your idea." I said with a smirk. Don't resist it Pansy. You can't resist the smirk. You still love Draco Malfoy. You still love him Pansy. Stare deep into the smirk. The smirk will stare into your soul.

"Fine." Holy Shit! That Worked!

SMIRK POWERS RULE!


End file.
